


Sleep Deprived

by B_atiful



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, I didnt proof read this, Im Bad At Writing Sorry, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, fixed though, i accidentally tagged the wrong ship uh oh lmao, its midnight cut me some slack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_atiful/pseuds/B_atiful
Summary: You: Logan over working himself and staying up all nightMe, an intellectual: roman over working himself and staying up all night.





	Sleep Deprived

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sanders sides fic so be gentle  
> I won't proofread this.

Roman had been acting pretty dumb today.

Well, in logans eyes, roman acted pretty dumb  _everyday._ But this was a new low, even for him. Logan had noticed around breakfast, he stabbed the table around his bowl of cereal three times before he got his first bite, as well as a few more times during the meal after that. Throughout the day, roman had been practically running into walls. he was so unfocused that he for a full 30 seconds stood in front of the couch until Logan asked him what he was doing before he sat down. Logan noticed the longer he sat down, the more likely it was that his eyes would drift shut, before he quickly threw them open and stood up again.

Not only were his motor skills out of whack, logs noticed his mental ability seemed to be lower than usual as well. Occasionally he would completely zone out, it would take three or four times of you yelling his name for him to snap back and respond. Not to mention he had used almost entirely everyone's  _real_ name, not a single nickname thrown throughout the day, and his comebacks and insults were horrible, even for him. 

Logan, usually, was not the worrying type, that was pattons job, but both patton and virgil were preoccupied dealing with whatever issue Thomas had, they'd been dealing with it most of the week. So it was usually just roman and Logan. And with only the pair around Logan knew he couldn't rely on the bistander effect(in which people in large groups take longer to respond to something bad happening because they believe someone else will deal with it.) for much longer. 

Logan paused for a moment in front of romans door. They each had their own 'room' in the main house now. They of course still had their own actual rooms to hide away in, but the effects each room had on each side was too drastic for that to be their only room. So they all converted some small area in Thomas's home (sense he only had a one room house, they used various closets and bathrooms, or just put a door in. It was Thomas's literal imagination they could do whatever they could do whatever they wanted) into a bedroom of sorts. 

He knocked his knuckles against the white door, "roman?" He questioned, his tone his natural monotone. He heard a quick shuffling and a small curse. "What!?" The royal side called from behind the door. "May I enter?" Logan asked politely. "Wh- sure?" 

Logan pushed the door open quietly, stepping in slowly and calmly. Roman looked like an absolute mess. His posture was a deep hunch and his shash was thrown off his now rinkled white shirt, and onto the floor, his hair was tossled in various ways as if he had been coming his hands through it. He had deep circled under his eyes and his usual makeup was washed off. He sat uncomfortably in his desk, papers scattered on the surface as well as on the floor around it, his inkwell(he used a quill purely for aesthetic, because what a nerd) seemed to have been tipped over at least once, do to the small black stain on the wooden desk. 

"My goodness, roman" he stated simply. The prince hadnt even looked up at him yet, he looked deeply lost in thought. "When was the last time you slept" this caught roman of guard, his quill slipped on the paper and he straightened slightly "i- why does it matter?" 

"when." Logan stated again.

"I- a couple days ago? Maybe like,,, Tuesday?"

"Roman!" Logan practically yelled "that was almost a week ago!" He exclaimed.

"So what" "so we just talked about this to Thomas! Sleep is incredibly crucial to ones health! I'm not even sure you made it this long without your body giving up and forcing you to sleep!" 

"Maybe I just have more willpower than you" he stated drowsily. "Besides, as  _I_ explained to Thomas, you need time to work and achieve your dreams! Sleep is simply a waste of time! Besides we aren't even real people, it shouldn't have any affect on us!" He stated, before pulling a few papers closer to him and beginning to write something again. 

"Clearly it does affect us, look at yourself! What happened to "a prince has got to kill" or whatever you said" Logan stated firmly "slay,,, a prince has got to-" he was cut off by a loud yawn "slay."  

"Precicely. Now if you are going to 'slay' as you state it, you need to rest. You are going to bed right now!" This caused roman to physically jump, he knocked a few papers from his desk as well as his inkwell once again. "No! Logan I can't!" He finally turned to look at him. "I have things to work on! Story's to write! Videos to plan! Sleep would take away valuable time! I can not waste time Logan! Thomas had an audition coming soon and I need to plan out vocal practices! As well as memorize the audition script! Do you have any idea how unprofessional it looks to have the script in your hand when you sing!?" Logan looked unconvinced. "You are going to rest, now." "But Logan-" " _now"_

the pair stared at each other for a moment, before roman began to tremble slightly. "Logan you don't understand, I- I can't" oh no, he was crying, "oh dear" Logan quickly rushed forward. The royal side quickly whipped the tears falling down his face away, but they were quickly replaced 'I'm sorry, i dont- know why I'm crying" he sniffled. "That's the sleep deprivation. It makes your emotions go haywire, another reason I make sure to get a full nights rest." He pulled the taller side up by his arms, one he was fully standing he used one hand to whipe his cheek. "If you wish to not emberass yourself further, I suggest we move this to the bed" the statement was met with a snicker. "Yes yes, very funny" he said, pulling the taller side over to his over sized mattress. 

He laid the side down onto the bed, before pulling the blankets up and tucking him in. The taller side yawned instinctively, rubbing his eyes, and rolling onto his side, pulling the covers up. The logical side smiled at the sight, "good night roman" he said, turning around and stepping away, before he heard the romantic side speak "wait!" Logan was caught off guard but turned around to face roman. "Yes?" Roman paused for a moment, before speaking quietly. "Thank you,,," he said, avoiding eye contact. Logan smiled again. "It is my pleasure roman, good night" he tried to turn around before he was called back by a second "hang on!" 

"Can- can you sleep with me?" It was logans turn to raise an eyebrow and hold back a snicker "not like that!!" He quickly exclaimed, throwing a pillow at Logan, which he promptly caught. "I just mean,,, cuddle with me?" He questioned quietly. Man Logan somehow still under estimated how tired roman was, though he didn't want the side to cry again, so he sighed before responding "alright." He said calmly. The royal sides eyes lit up, a grin painting his face. "Yes!" He tossed the blankets to the side and threw his arms open. Logan rolled his eyes at the eager man, before placing his glasses onto the bedside table and crawling onto the mattress, he was quickly embraced in a firm hug. The side burried his face into logans hair, Logan made a sound of alarm and the quick embrace, though it seemed to not bother roman. 

The two sat like that for what felt like around a minute, before roman shuffled slightly, pulling slightly away, to look at Logan. In the movement the logical side cracked his eyes open to observe what roman was doing, before opening his eyes completely to get a better look through his blurry vision. "Yes?" He stated, just making out that romans eyes were open, though he couldn't tell where exactly he was looking. Roman didn't respond for a moment, still seemingly starring at Logan. "Roman, are you al-" he was swiftly cut off by a pair of lips on his. He made a muffled yell of alarm into the kiss, though roman seemed to have not noticed. After getting past the shock of the whole ordeal Logan decided he 'might as well not pass up an opportunity" his hands that were pressed against roman chest balled together, pulling himself closer to the larger man, he leaned forward pressing his lips into romans. Roman moaned quietly against logans mouth feeling him push back, he woved the hands on his back upwards and into logans hair, weaving into it softly.

 The two made out for a solid minute before they had to pull apart for air. The pair took a moment to catch their breath, before logan could, even through logans blurry vision, see romans face go bright red. "I'm sorry!!" The taller man half-shouted in nervousness "I wasn't thinking! I was half asleep! I thought I might have been dreaming!" "Roman." I should have asked! It was rude of me to-" "roman" "I'm sorry!" The logical side stared at the rambling prince for a second before responding. "I clearly reciprocated the kiss, did I not? If I had not been enjoying it I would have pulled away."  

Roman stared at him in confusion for a moment before responding "you,,, enjoyed it?" "Yes, it was quite nice, I would enjoy to do it again once you have rested, because even I can tell that was messy at best" Logan half-joked. Roman snickered "sorry,,," he smiled nervously. Even without his glasses Logan couldn't help but admire the prince. When he was half asleep and too tired to be a dick, Logan could almost tolerate him. At least that's what he told himself anyway. While he was lost in thought roman slid his eyes closed, shuffling back against Logan. This time roman stayed curled against Logan, as he promptly fell asleep, it didn't take Logan much time to follow. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was bad and the pacing is terrible but I did my best


End file.
